Sunlit Horizon
by Wind Dasher
Summary: Sanosuke has been gone for three years, this is the story about his return. Yaoi- SanoKen
1. Sunlit Horizon chp 1

(Note: 11/17/04, Sunlit Horizon has been edited once again and all chapters have been replaced with the new versions. The final chapter has also been posted.)

Sunlit Horizon

The sun drifted across the sky and towards the earth at its steady pace, giving the impression it was going to crash into the ground. But the man knew better. With its deep red and orange colors slowly fading into darkness, the bright orb would disappear behind the hills off in the distance and leave the land unharmed. He had watched it rise in the morning, and observed it at dusk as those golden rays went to rest for another night of stars and moonlight. The attention he gave to the night sky taught him more than he thought possible, and he was thankful for it. The night always reminded him of his friends. They were the bright stars that stood out from the rest and sparked interest in even the most aloof people.

Kaoru, Megumi, and Yahiko would all be furious if he returned. All because he never said goodbye to them. Kenshin would be his forgiving self, if he hadn't changed, and welcome him. Although he had known Kenshin for years, Sanosuke feared the red haired samurai wouldn't accept his apology for being gone for over thirty months, and then where would he be?

The purpose of his leaving had been to make money. He wanted to pay off his debt and return the kindness Kaoru showed him. Sanosuke Sagara did in fact make money, and plenty of it. His savings had steadily increased over time and if he had wanted to he could have bought himself a nice mansion on a hill with a vast amount of land. Although with any large income there was a price; working several jobs a day took quite a bit out of a person, even if you were stronger than an ox, and he had slowly been worn down over the months of hard labor. He had become stronger through his physical work, and his facial features filled out into attractive curves. His teenage body had finally developed into a fully formed man, and it wasn't something many missed. He no longer wore his white jacket wielding the symbol 'evil'; it was too tattered for that, but he continued to bring it with him wherever he went. After all, it was a part of his past and would never be erased.

Since he always found his old clothes to be comfortable, Sanosuke stuck with his style and found fairly similar replacements. His pants remained loose and baggy, although now they were a dark red, and his shirt still hung open in front to reveal his broad and masculine chest. To keep out the harsh winds often bothering him at night, and the damaging light of the sun during the day, he covered himself with a shadowy cape, giving him an air of mystery.

Clothing wasn't his only change, walking by foot had become old, and considering he was far too tired to make the trip without assistance, he had bought a horse about six months ago. The mammal was shipped in from another country, and possessed mind bogglingly enormous power and speed. It was a Clydesdale: white head, brown body, and long ashen hair draping over his massive hooves. He named him Canyon, because his jumping distance was so impressive it felt as if the horse could leap over a large ravine with a slight effort. Yes, indeed this beautiful creature was elegant and powerful, but it took Sanosuke two months to gain his acceptance and tame him. Looking at them now, you couldn't have guessed the horse once hated the fighter.

"Tomorrow we'll be in Tokyo." Sanosuke spoke with a sigh, stroking Canyon's neck, and untangling his long pearl colored mane. The horse snorted in response to his rider's voice and raked the rocky ground with a heavy hoof. With a few clicks of Sanosuke's tongue, and a soft nudge in the sides, Canyon began a steady walk down the path.

Depression was something Sanosuke had been fighting since he left; he missed Yahiko's loud mouthed but always friendly or joking comments, Megumi's sly smile, Kenshin's all around good natured way and those beautiful bright violet eyes, Kaoru's cooking...

Kaoru's cooking? That might have been going a little too far, but he did miss her. She was cheerful and strong for a woman of her stature. Everyone had their good points, and their flaws. It had to be accepted, because there was no escaping it.

The darkening sky took him in that night, as it always did, and guided him along, towards Tokyo, and towards his old friends and home.

IOIOIOIOIOIOI

Canyon was often considered the perfect horse. He tolerated long travels with a heavy load and was excellent company. Carrying five heavy bags tied to a saddle was not the easiest when traveling far distances, but this horse was unlike the rest. The brown sacks contained all of Sanosuke's hard earned yen that he had decided to take. The rest of his fortune would enter Tokyo a few days after his arrival.

The trip had been one of the largest learning experiences of his life. Kenshin had always amazed him with the skill he held in swordsmanship, and so he took up learning it. He knew he was nowhere near being as good as the wanderer, but two years of dedicated practice had gotten him far. He never touched a wooden sword, his was a true Japanese blade, and much like Kenshin's reversed blade that couldn't kill, his was covered with a metal guard and was incapable of causing death.

Sanosuke had changed. His stubborn personality toned down, he stopped gambling, quit drinking, and even spent time helping a few teachers and was taught in return. Would his friends even recognize him? So much was running through his mind he didn't notice the distance traveled until he heard the voices of two children. They were laughing and chasing a ball past market stands and crowds. Canyon tugged on the reins and shook his head to wake his rider.

Sanosuke looked up and past the confines of his hood and immediately recognized the area. If he walked a bit farther he would reach the Akebako. If Tae still worked there he would be in luck; he owed her too, for putting up with his old habits.

As always when he walked through a town; people stared. Chances are they had never seen a horse quite like Canyon, and weren't used to finding hooded visitors in their area. Carrying his sword in public without it wrapped also made the people nervous.

He would have drawn less attention had he been going faster, and since he made no attempt to hide the fact he was carrying a large amount of yen with him, it drew more eyes towards him. By now he had become accustomed to it, and so was able to predict the men that were currently attempting to creep up on him.

His sword was secured to the back of Canyon's saddle on his right, resting in its sheath and tapping against the impressive beast's side quarters. If he needed the weapon it would be all too simple to draw it forth and slash at the thieves.

"Yahiko, could you take this to Kaoru for me? I forgot to give it to her last time she was here." A familiar voice called out: Tae.

"Sure, I was just on my way back." That was Yahiko's voice, but it had grown deeper and held more maturity. Yahiko... He had to be 17 by now. Time was passing too fast. He wished he could have been there to see the boy grow. He had to look up, find the voice, and see how tall the young swordsman had gotten. The boy was easy to spot, standing right in front of Tae, strong Japanese sword at his side, and friendly smile upon his face. Yahiko had turned into quite the handsome young man, but that was to be expected.

Sanosuke, who had allowed his mind to wander, quickly returned to reality when he realized the thieves had picked up on their advantage and darted forward. One man managed to snatch a sack of yen and rush away, but it wasn't about to be repeated. The second, and less successful, thug had reached for the money and received a foot in the abdomen, courtesy of Sanosuke, which sent him into a tumble across the ground. Rearing up on his hind legs, Canyon began thrashing the air with his mighty hooves and causing the remaining muggers to back up. His mass was intimidating enough to get his point across that he wasn't to be taken lightly.

"Tsh, tsh!" Sanosuke ordered, giving his friend another nudge in the sides. With a whinny the horse slammed his metal-shoed hooves back to the earth and took off in a run after the retreating form of a human. His head drove forward and back as he galloped along at a moderate speed. The horse enjoyed a chase, and wanted to wear his target down before he closed in. It wasn't long before the victim of the hunt was stumbling across a wooden bridge, panting and yelling for help. He dashed past a red haired man; short in stature, but with bright and curious eyes. The man had obviously been on his way into town, but when he was passed and shoved his balance was gracelessly knocked away. He staggered back to catch himself on the wooden railing of the bridge. When he thought the commotion was over his ears picked up a pounding noise, and he looked up to locate its origin. He released a surprised 'oro' at the mammoth sized horse racing toward him and ducked down to protect himself. The sound of rock feet striking wood reached the tiny male's ears, but the horse dashed past him as if he hadn't noticed the presence of another.

He watched after the tall steed as it thundered across the overpass and gained on the running man. Metal slid against metal as the rider drew his sword, and followed the motion by flipping it around in his hand for better accuracy and strength. Violet eyes widened with the familiar scrape of a blade being drawn and they soon locked onto the metal weapon. It gleamed in the afternoon sunlight; reflecting and blinding.

"Kenshin," Yahiko called out as he rushed towards the used-to-be samurai, "We have to..." The young man slid to a stop as he witnessed the event. The rider gripped his sword tighter and his horse pivoted away from his prey and gave its master full range of sword swing. The masked being threw a powerful stroke, striking the robber crosswise down his back and spinning him around as he dropped.

"No..." Yahiko breathed out quickly, grasping the hilt of his sword and dashing to the victim's side. The wanderer had moved into action moments later, and now stood near his young friend as protection.

Canyon neighed and shook his head with triumph as he stomped his feet excitedly. The horse turned to face the red haired man standing between him and his chase.

"How is he, Yahiko?" Kenshin asked, his serious voice dominant.

"Kenshin... he's... fine." The black haired teen gazed up at the wanderer's back, "The skin hasn't even been broken."

"Kenshin," The rider spoke softly and regretfully. The voice was faint, but the ex-samurai deciphered it. He knew immediately who it belonged to.

"Sano..." Kenshin inhaled quickly, eyes turning up to gaze in astonishment at his best friend.

IOIOIOIOIOIOI


	2. Sunlit Horizon chp 2

Sunlit Horizon

Life had been painful when Sanosuke left. Everyone missed him even if they refused to admit it, Kenshin knew, he could read it in their eyes. No one could explain why the fighter had left, but Kenshin didn't care now. He required no explanation as to where his friend had been. All he knew was that _Sano_ was home. Finally.

Yahiko's breath hitched as he heard that name spill from Kenshin's mouth. Had the cocky headed rooster really returned after three years?

"Sano..." Kenshin emitted the name again, eyes softening. He watched as the man dismounted his horse and moved over to stand before him.

He was as tall as ever, casting a long shadow over the ground and enveloping Kenshin in the friendly shade. It grew silent, only the rushing water and chirping of birds moved through the air to brush their ears.

With his thin hands the ruby haired man reached out and tugged at the dark cape until it fell to reveal his friend's face. His skin was tanned from his long hours of working in the sun, his hair had grown, and his trademark red bandanna had become faded and frayed.

Kenshin's right hand, sword hand, was lifted and brought to rest on a firm cheek of the tall male before him. A relieved smile brought the slightest curve to Kenshin's lips as his eyes nearly shut. He wasn't sure if he should embrace the man or cry. He refused to allow tears past his eyes, but his heart was overjoyed far past the degree of tears.

Sanosuke watched his friend as his face seemed to fight with emotions. It was amusing in a certain way. He had always seen Kenshin as the calm and in control man, and to witness him battling within himself, trying to restrain emotions, was not expected. Pain appeared to have flooded the samurai's face, but it was short lived and soon covered by an intense sense of friendship and old, but strong, trust. He allowed the shorter man to run a palm over his cheek, into his unruly dark hair and over his bandana.

"Kenshin," Sanosuke said softly as he rested his hand on the short man's thin forearm, "Sumimasen..." His voice was still deep, still strong and still radiated one word: Sano. As those thoughts passed through his mind Kenshin's skin prickled at the calloused hand that ran up his arm and around to his back. The motion was slow as Sanosuke pulled his best friend into a tight embrace. It was simple to fall into those long arms and forget about the rest of the world. He relaxed onto a broad chest. He always loved it when he was given one of those rare 'Sanosuke hugs'. He felt so much smaller, like a baby being held by its mother. Sanosuke's arms could nearly envelope him it seemed.

Sanosuke heard the samurai whisper into his chest, an arm tightening around his neck, and a free hand gripping at the dark cherry shirt he wore. Kenshin had said his name.

_Sano_... It meant so much. Sagara, Zanza, Sanosuke. No, to Kenshin he was Sano. It was never Sanosuke, but _always_ _Sano_. That in itself was proof enough for the brunette: Kenshin had forgiven him.

IOIOIOIOIOIOI

"How many people do you owe money, Sano?" Kenshin asked feebly with wide eyes as he scanned the colossal horse and located the drooping bags of yen securely tied to its saddle.

The man merely shrugged in response as he took firm hold of Canyon's reins and brought him about to face Kenshin.

"For now I plan on removing the heaviest of my debts." The fighter informed as he stroked his partner's flank assuredly. He turned his head as a small laugh reached his ears.

"What?" Sanosuke blinked with curiosity as his eyes fell upon a chuckling Kenshin.

"It's strange, that it is." The man shook his head, "You have _money_, Sano."

Sanosuke smiled. Kenshin was right, it was strange. Before Kenshin could continue pondering the oddity of it all he was swept up and practically thrown into the saddle atop Canyon's back. He released a quick exhale as he landed on the thick leather seat. Sanosuke had become faster. Fast enough to catch him off guard.

"S-Sano?" Kenshin blinked down at the broad creature beneath him as he spoke with bafflement.

"Hold on tight, Kenshin, wouldn't want you falling off." The younger man said as he handed the reins to his old friend.

"S-Sano?" Kenshin repeated, eyes moving over to watch Sanosuke with uncertainty.

"Go for a run, Canyon, yah!" Sanosuke gave his hoofed partner a firm smack on the hind quarters to get him started. With a sudden jerk Canyon took off.

It was quick and unexpected, but Kenshin managed to hold his position on the saddle. The Clydesdale cantered along for a few meters before his speed began to increase, his canter turning into an amazingly smooth gallop. Kenshin began to adjust, moving with Canyon and helping to ease the strides further. The horse rushed across the open grass on the edge of town, as if racing the Wind itself, and began gaining greater speed. His speed was impressive, but the samurai had seen faster steeds than this.

Canyon snorted and leaped over a fallen tree with ease. His hooves hit the ground with a thump and the dash resumed instantaneously.

It was a few more strides before Kenshin heard the clinking of coins at his side, and felt the brushing weight of bags against his thigh. The horse was weighed down. The speed Canyon was displaying was not his greatest velocity.

Looking up once more, Kenshin tensed and his lilac eyes broadened at the scene before him. A group of young boys were blocking the bridge, and, not to mention, Canyon's route to the other side of the river. It was the same wooden bridge he had been crossing earlier on his way to buy tofu. The Clydesdale continued to run, showing no signs of slowing. Surly this horse wasn't planning on running those children over, was it?

His thoughts of concern were short lived as he felt the monster sized creature beneath him change course. Canyon had his heart set on a mighty jump. He hadn't taken one in at least a few weeks and his legs desired that long stretch of muscle and catch of air.

Realization hit Kenshin like a barrel of rice: Canyon wasn't taking the bridge. He tensed and tried to steer the horse away, but his efforts were useless. He had an uneasy feeling Canyon listened to Sanosuke, and no other, which led his mind to one word.

_Oro?_

Kenshin's hands tightened on the leather straps in his already bone crushing grip as Canyon pushed off from the ground. Teeth clenched and jaw locked into place, Kenshin held his breath.

The wind rushed by as Canyon extended his legs to greet the nothingness of air. He was halfway across the river before he felt his passenger relax.

"This is..." Kenshin's inhale caught as his body rose up from the saddle and experienced the freedom of flight wash through him in hundreds of tiny waves.

It was over much too fast as far as the ruby haired man was concerned, and the horse didn't seem to care if he gave his passenger or himself time to recover from the spectacular act once his hooves hit solid earth again.

Kenshin leaned back down into the saddle, holding his body firm to the racer, and hoping Canyon knew where he was heading. After all, racing through town in the manner they were was not appreciated.

IOIOIOIOIOIOI

Kenshin had thought about Sanosuke often. His best friend. How couldn't he think about the cocky man? Yet, he wasn't so cocky anymore. He had yearned for the loud objections, wild spirit, and the fish bones that the man always seemed to have hanging casually from his mouth. The contact even. Yes, the contact. The touch you could only get from a dear friend. Friendly hands on his shoulders, an arm around the neck pulling him into a teasing jest or welcoming annoyance, or perhaps an embrace. It didn't matter, all of it was welcomed.

Sanosuke was sleeping at the moment, chocolate eyes closed peacefully, hair brushed back toward the mat covered floor, and arms thrown carelessly out to his sides as if he hadn't slept in days. Sanosuke had arrived at the dojo with a frazzled Kenshin. His red hair displaced and knuckles white as they refused to release the reins for fear the horse would take off again. That uneasiness had swiftly departed once Sanosuke had taken hold of the bridle on the _creature_. Kenshin wasn't sure about the beast. Canyon didn't seem 'horse-like' to him.

He had to laugh at his thought. Many people had considered him to possess god-like speed, an attribute of the Hiten Mitsorougi Ryu, so he presumed he could be called a 'creature' or a 'beast' as well.

He did suppose that was the reason Sanosuke was so tired, having a horse like Canyon, that is. It seemed the Clydesdale was young and full of exuberance, much like _Sano_ used to be. Used to be...

His violet orbs for eyes lowered to the floor and fell to a small hand, his own hand. _Used to be..._ It was strange how Sanosuke changed so greatly. _Only three years..._

The hand his sight had been focused on rose, and he ran his thin fingers delicately into that thick mass of brown hair. Silken strands brushed along his finger pads as he played, not seeming to care if Sanosuke were to awaken and wonder why he had a samurai sitting so close. So close he could feel the heat of Sanosuke's body meet his own. That natural warmth the human system gave off, particularly when sleeping.

Even if Sanosuke had changed, Kenshin could still see it was him. Pools of dark eyes gazed at him with utter respect and fondness, silently pledging his loyalty; like they always had. In the past it nearly made him sick to his stomach to look into those depths.

Kenshin had hurt the man. It was when they first met. When they were opponents and all Sanosuke cared about was his revenge on the twisted government and the demons of men that had killed his loved Captain so ruthlessly.

With his flipped blade he had brought harm to the man, to his best friend, on more than one occasion.

IOIOIOIOIOIOI


	3. Sunlit Horizon chp 3

(This chapter is a lot of what Kenshin has been thinking and how he's driving himself nearly insane.)

Sunlit Horizon

Sanosuke's eyes had been so filled with malice when he charged. Small brown circles of disgust burning into him as he easily began dancing to his Hiten Mitsorougi Ryu to avoid the swing of the Zanbatou. He hated that fight from the beginning, and he wished he had never drawn the man's blood. It was too much! Even a speck of the fighter's blood drained by his hands was enough to send him into a world of guilt. He had never wanted to harm him, never wanted to pull his sword upon the youth, and never wanted to scar that smooth skin.

And yet, he had come back. He had said he was no longer Zanza the fighter-for-hire, but Sanosuke Sagara. He called him Kenshin for the first time, and smiled at him; his eyes weren't carrying detestation, but holding a newly opened heart. It was a heart Kenshin had merely begun to see, and as it unfolded over time he saw how deep and caring it truly was. He had opened the eyes of a young man, and made a friend.

Sanosuke had trusted him and, in return, Kenshin shared the gift and helped create a strong bond. It was relaxing to be with him. The games they played, the drinking, and the gambling, although illegal, was enjoyable with Sanosuke. He could be himself around the man. It was the man who he believed understood him more than any other. Sanosuke had been there himself, experienced the betrayal, the deaths, and the loss of a loved one. They shared their pain and their past with no one else but each other. No other would understand.

Then it seemed to have shattered in one night. _Katsu_: it sounded almost like a curse the day his best friend ran off with that man. He had chosen his past over his present. Chosen his old life opposed to his new. Chosen _Katsu_ over him!

It had hurt.

The bond had been weakened when he watched his dear friend leave that night. He cared for Sanosuke far too much to allow him to ruin his life by choosing that path, making the decision to destroy, and even kill.

He had aimed his blade at the young male once again, but he wasn't merely another male. Sanosuke was the most important person in his life at that time.

He remembered how Sanosuke stepped forward to fight for Katsu, to defend him. The sense of wrongness it held to stand before those two was immeasurable. Sanosuke didn't belong by that man's side. He belong by _his_ side, behind him to watch his back, to give him that air of security knowing he didn't have to look over his shoulder in suspicion or fear.

It wasn't like Kenshin.

He had been...

Jealous...

His mind told him he was mistaken, and he fought that emotion of envy, but the more he fought, the more his conscious screamed denial. He told himself he did not own Sanosuke, and it was not his decision on how the boy lived his life. But it hurt so badly!

It was impossible to escape the fact he, Kenshin Himura, was afraid of loosing someone that had become so precious to him. It wasn't Sanosuke he had wanted to lash out at, but himself. It was undeserved; the younger male never did stand much of a chance. Sanosuke had his fists, and he, his reversed blade.

And he carried it out despite what his conscious continued to shriek. He drew his sword and stood ready, narrow eyes locked onto the man before him in rough concentration and it commenced.

He had beaten him for the second time, injured the brown haired fighter, and not bothered to read his eyes once during their clashes until...

It was the charge of the final strike when his mind opened to the truth. Those eyes gazed at him not with hate, but with pained relief and joy. He had seen his name on those lips at the last second, and pieced it together.

Sanosuke wanted to be saved.

He had silently begged to be taken away from his past. He had pleaded for someone to give him his place back, in his present, and his future.

And he had been so blind! Sanosuke was only 19 at the time, barely a man, but he always seemed so much older, so much more advanced. He often forgot how much of a child Sanosuke was. He hadn't seen the unspoken pleas until the last moment and for that he could only find room to blame himself. How could he ever have called himself this boy's friend? In anger, he had lashed out in his own _anger_ and hurt the one he fought so well to protect! With the same sword he used to defend him, he had nearly broken him. He tried to save the boy by stopping the unwise decision to leave, but it was an unnecessary move. _He_ had started it, Kenshin Himura, the instigator!

It was _his_ mind that had been closed, not Sanosukes.

_Not Sano_. _Devoted Sano_.

He should have listened, should have seen what he was telling him, and then maybe he wouldn't have needed to open his eyes to the realization. It should have been obvious from the start.

Sanosuke had collapsed into his arms, and he tenderly held him, knowing he didn't deserve the brunette's forgiveness, but he smiled. He had smiled through all the torment in his mind, and whispered his apologies into the ear of a half conscious Sanosuke.

And even then, after Sanosuke's second crushing defeat to his Japanese sword he had come back. Returned like a puppy would to a master; tail waving and bright eyes gleaming with utter dedication and love.

It was the reason why it was sickening. His throat would tighten and his breath would catch and deny him oxygen. His stomach churned in pain from the crisp memories and he vaguely felt his hand clutch his gi with hazardous force.

How could he have come back so easily?

It wasn't... it wasn't right! He didn't deserve that kind of friendship from him! Why did he run back to him? Why did he continue to follow? Why did...

"Kenshin..." It was spoken softly, surrounding him with the warmth of Sanosuke's loving personality. It was with those thoughts fluttering through his hazy mind when he suddenly felt a warm circle close around him, drawing his tiny form forward, and tenderly cradling his head into the nook of a strong neck.

"What's this, Kenshin, what are these tears for?" The words were spoken with a tender murmur of concern.

_Sano..._

Tears? What tears...?

He was crying?

He hadn't noticed the wetness emerging from his eyes until now. Those searing rivers flowing down his cheeks from the tormenting anguish tearing him in two.

He felt a calloused hand brushing away the drops and pulling him closer into protective arms. They _were_ protective. Even though Kenshin could defend himself from a physical enemy, he wasn't able to defend his mind from his haunting dreams, but _Sano_ could. Sanosuke's presence forced his demons away, chased them, and backed them into a corner as if daring them to take a step forward. It had always been that way.

He relaxed into the younger man, surrendering to the ache to be held, and allowing the tears to continue. It had been so long since he last cried. All the people he killed and harmed in the past he had contained his weeping, but now he was silently shedding tears in the arms of his best friend.

There was no one else like _Sano_. How could someone be so strong, so powerful and experienced, and yet have a heart so deep you could fall for eternity in it and never find the end? No, there was no one that could compare to _Sano_. No creature alive possessed the strength he had. It was unmatchable.

"Sano," Kenshin released a quivering breath of air through his parted lips as he tightened his hands on the sash of Sanosukes blood red pants. He was so thin, unbelievably thin. Sanosuke responded to his name and gave the small man a slight and reassuring squeeze.

_So thin, but so strong...__ He could hold the world on those shoulders._

IOIOIOIOIOIOI

It was the pounding of hooves that woke Kenshin from his slumber, slowly pushing at him, nudging him into awareness and reality. They were deep thuds, not the normal hollowed clopping of regular hoof beats.

Kenshin wondered dimly what Canyon was up to, but pushed the thought aside as he felt around. After a few moments of brushing wood and air, he set free a frustrated breath. Yahiko had his sword now and after several years he still searched for it every time he regained consciousness. Old habits were hard to break. He sighed in discontent and rolled onto his back.

"You alright, Kenshin?" He heard Sanosuke ask from the doorway. Kenshin lolled his head to the side in a lazy manner as he stared up at the man.

"Hai, Sano, I'm fine." He smiled softly, and silently wished he didn't have to rise.

A thought suddenly sliced through Kenshins mind. The want to stay down quickly vanished as he received an urge that he couldn't possibly deny.

"Sano?" Kenshin asked, hastily sitting up.

"Hm?"

"Are you busy?"

Sanosuke turned, looking at that mass of beautifully red hair, blinking curiously and wondering what he had in mind.

"Would you like to come with me, Sano?" Kenshin asked, eyes moving from the wall to Sanosuke. His violet spheres were soft and kind, as they nearly always were, and easily captured the young man's agreements.

Sanosuke smiled.

IOIOIOIOIOIOI


	4. Sunlit Horizon chp 4

(Although I don't think this story deserves an R rating I'm giving it one anyway. As that old saying goes, 'better to be safe than sorry'.)

Sunlit Horizon

"Where are we going, Kenshin?" Sanosuke asked, hands in pockets as he walked casually down the wide road beside his friend. It was a nice day to get out and wander around the area, but Kenshin had a better idea.

"Gambling." The answer was short and spoken with satisfaction, yet, to Sanosuke, it held a great deal of humor. He began chuckling, quietly at first, but it soon opened into a lively laughter.

"Kenshin and the Dice of Devastation!" He shook his head in amusement at the memories of their past failures. Kenshin laughed tenderly and smiled warmly up at him, but suddenly stopped to look over his shoulder at Canyon who was following from a distance.

"Sano, why is he..."

"Lonely," Sanosuke said with a sigh as he halted his strides a few paces in front of the older man. Kenshin's bright eyes blinked with curiosity.

"He's lonely, Kenshin. He hates being left behind." The brown haired man said as he waved for the horse to come over. Canyon's ears perked up and he hurriedly trotted over to his owner in a flurry of enthusiasm.

"Oro!" Kenshin moved over several yards, making room for the horse as he danced in circles around Sanosuke, nuzzling his shoulders and chest, and neighing with delight. Kenshin could now compare the size difference between the two. Kenshin himself didn't even reach the Clydesdale's shoulder; the horse was nearly nine feet tall. How Sanosuke mounted him, he wasn't sure. The dismount was simple, either jump or drop carefully to the ground.

The horse calmed as Sanosuke stroked his neck and held his muzzle firmly in one hand. The personality traits of Canyon were easy to see; he was a giant puppy. The horse was always happy to greet his human partner, ready to fight if his assistance was required, and he retained great affection and loyalty towards Sanosuke.

Their relationship had a beauty to it.

IOIOIOIOIOIOI

Kenshin moaned softly with an inhale and rolled over as he indistinctly realized he had been using his arms as a pillow, thanks to their continued protests that tingled in pain. The warm surface his cheek came in contact with happened to be the second feeling he acknowledged, right before the terrible pounding in his head demanded attention.

Dissatisfaction passed through his parted lips in the sound of a groan as he stretched his legs out and finished with a small yawn.

"Finally up, hm, Kenshin?"

"Oro!" Kenshin jumped as his heart threatened to leap out of his chest. His eyes slowly focused as he looked up to meet the smooth features of Sanosuke's face. The young man was giving him a smile of slight surprise and admiration, and he had no idea why.

"_Oro_?" Sanosuke questioned, raising his eyebrows.

Kenshin blinked and realized it was Sanosuke's leg the scarred side of his face had rested against. He sat up, keeping his balance as his headache hit him full force, and looked around for any other signs of life.

"Sano," Kenshin smiled mischievously, "Orororororoooo!"

Sanosuke barked out a laugh and fell back onto his elbows for support. They smiled at one another for a few moments, admiring the sleep still heavy in their eyes as it sparkled and revealed deep brown and bright lilac marbles.

"Kenshin," a voice called from outside, "Breakfast is almost ready!"

"The missy is up already, hm?" Sanosuke asked, watching Kenshin sigh and then rise.

"Hai, she has grown up, Sano, as has Yahiko."

"Has her cooking improved?"

"Bleh, Yahiko and the others may think so, but..." Kenshin wriggled his shoulders comically to show his opinion.

"But you liked it better the old way, right?" Sanosuke chuckled. Kenshin smiled softly as he tied a tan sash around his hakama.

"That I did. It was... different. Perhaps that's why we always put up with you, Sano, because you were different."

"Hey, hey," Sanosuke sat up, "What do you mean 'put up with'?"

Kenshin merely laughed teasingly as he exited the training room where they had fallen asleep the previous night.

"Yeah," the tall brunette shook his head and released a happy sigh, "Put up with."

IOIOIOIOIOIOI

"Come on Sanosuke," Kaoru called cheerfully as she ran across the bridge, "Hurry up and get Kenshin over here!" She stopped and waved a hand, gesturing for them to move faster.

"She's gotten pretty." Sanosuke observed, a slight pain ebbing his strong tone.

"Yes, Miss Kaoru has become quite popular with the men in town, and not just for her appearance." Kenshin walked casually along, watching his sandaled feet take each step.

"How's Megumi?"

Kenshin stopped suddenly, head bowed and eyes watching the ground. Sanosuke's eyes moved and watched the form briefly before he stopped and turned to face him. The only movement from the samurai was the slight flowing of his hair as the Wind brushed it delicately.

"Kenshin?"

Thin shoulders jerked once, then a pause, and Kenshin quickly brought his face up, smiling.

"You haven't seen her in quite some time, why don't we stop by?"

Sanosuke frowned. That smile was forced. It was painfully obvious. Kenshin may have been able to fool others with his emotional blocks, but not Sanosuke. Kenshin opened his eyes as he heard slow footsteps and looked curiously into concerned cinnamon orbs.

The tall male stopped a few feet short of Kenshin.

"We're not comfortable talking about them, are we?" Sanosuke tipped his head to the side.

"No," Kenshin returned his eyes to the ground, "We're not." Never before had he felt so worthless compared to Sanosuke. It was as though the man had somehow aged faster and became older than him. It was a feeling he had around his master, Hiko.

Sanosuke lifted a hand and placed a finger beneath a narrow chin. The swordsman blinked his eyes open as his face was lifted.

"Perhaps..." Sanosuke's brow furrowed in wonder, "We should find out why."

Kenshin remained still as a set of lips descended on his. The shock it brought was minimal, the gift was welcomed, and despite the youth of the action it brought a feeling of greater companionship. Inhaling deeply between a small break in their contact and allowing a familiar hand to run through his hair and rest at the nape of his neck, Kenshin found enough courage to lean closer. He shivered into the warmth and slowly began responding to the lips moving soundlessly against his. He didn't pull away; he had no urge to do so, but merely brought a hesitant hand up and placed it upon a firm chest.

Sanosuke slowly broke the connection and observed Kenshins tranquil expression.

"Sano..." A whisper of breath escaped parted lips. Time seemed to have slowed down for them, allowing Kenshin to bask in the sensation of fingers dancing across his cheek.

Their noses met with gentleness an angel would envy, and a set of clouded eyes met a strong willed pair. Moments passed as the two men stood close, oblivious to the rest of the world.

A firm hand rubbed Kenshin's back, sending warmth quivering throughout his being. He barely registered the next movement until a hot mouth was on his neck spreading gooseflesh along his arms and legs from the stimulation. Before it was allowed to escape, Kenshin fought back a moan by biting his lower lip. Teeth brushed his skin and nibbled affectionately; managing to elicit a pleased gasp from the now aroused Kenshin Himura.

"Sano," Kenshin pulled back and gazed at a calm face, "I think... I think we know why."

Sanosuke smiled at the panting man and raised his eyebrows, "Surprised?"

"Hai," Kenshin nodded.

"Me, too." Sanosuke downcast his eyes. It wasn't until moments before they kissed Sanosuke had thought of the possibility they could be more than friends. After possibly the most important thought registered, everything seemed to fall into place. He had been blind to the odd stares they used to receive and the constant cat calls from his friends. It never occurred they could be in love and not realize it.

It seemed ridiculous.

IOIOIOIOIOIOI


	5. Sunlit Horizon chp5

Sunlit Horizon

"They're going to worry about us, Sano." Kenshin pointed out, flexing his fingers across copper skin.

"Let them worry, Kenshin. For once in your life take a break. Do something for yourself and not others." Sanosuke's voice was heavy with sleep.

"I do things for myself Sano."

"Liar."

"Oro?" Kenshin turned his head up, looking at the relaxed face above him.

"I mean something for only you. Not helping out others or taking care of little chores and such."

"Sano, I enjoy doing that."

"You do the same laundry every day, Kenshin, where's your variety?"

Variety? Where was his variety? He was a used-to-be-manslayer, had reformed himself completely, made many odd friends, lived an eventful life and was an expert swordsman. What did he mean 'where was his variety'?

"Kenshin, relax," Sanosuke ordered kindly, rubbing the samurai's back as they rested on the wooden floor, "_Let_ someone else worry about you for a change, because that someone else already is."

"Oro?" Kenshin inquired near silently, placing his head back on Sanosuke's shoulder to ease his exhausted neck. Sanosuke slowly kissed a trail up the samurai's jaw until he reached an ear and whispered into it.

"You've been wound so tight, Kenshin. People need to rest without having to think about going back to anything. Just let go."

"Already did that, Sano."

"You know that's not what I meant." Sanosuke smiled, kissing Kenshin's nose playfully. There was a pause before both chuckled.

"Hai, Sano, I understand what you're saying now, that I do." Kenshin curled closer to the brunette's bare form, wrapping his arms further around the broad ribcage. He would stop worrying, at least for the moments he spent lying with Sanosuke.

He relaxed and put all his attention into the feeling of another's skin beneath his and a comforting arm around his back. For the first time in over ten years, Kenshin felt complete, comfortable, and untainted.

In those hours he spent on the floor of the shed next to the man he had known for years he forgot about his bloody past, put aside everyone else, and focused on himself and the one close to him.

_I had forgotten how much he was willing to give. You'd fight to your death and more to protect those you love, Sanosuke Sagara._

IOIOIOIOIOIOI

"Kenshin," Kaoru called, sounding so distant in his mind he wasn't sure if it was real, "Kenshin, wake up!"

His arm was roughly pushed at, knocking him completely out of unconsciousness. He released a surprised oro and flopped onto his abdomen and off the bedding he had been so comfortably sleeping on.

"Kenshin, Sanosuke's leaving! You have to get up!"

Leaving? His mind raced to comprehend.

"M-Miss Kaoru?" He looked up, soon realizing he wasn't wearing any clothes. Instantly he pulled the blanket up around his waist to conceal more of his being. Sanosuke must have placed him on the mattress before he left. How had he done it without waking him?

Kenshin shook his head from his thoughts and carefully eyed the sheathed sword in Kaorus arms.

"You have to go after him, Kenshin." Her eyes pleaded.

"Sano left that here?" Kenshin asked, referring to the sword.

"He told me he wouldn't be coming back, Kenshin, he's..." She took a breath of hesitation as tears began falling from her eyes.

IOIOIOIOIOIOI

_Sano... please don't be too far_. Kenshin begged in his mind as he ran swiftly across the grassy land. He was given greater strength by the feel of a sword at his side, held steady by his hand as it shifted against his hakama and sash. Sanosuke's sword: the guarded blade that couldn't kill.

He continued to dash, soon approaching a tall figure standing on the side of the road. It was indeed Sanosuke, wearing his dark red clothing and looking out at the long stretch of land.

For minutes Kenshin stood there, silently watching from a distance and finding what the man was looking at.

Canyon was running in the field, dashing about freely with the wind and shaking his head as he turned in a circle. His long white mane lashed out at the air as he began a run. He was faster now that he was free of any man made equipment... amazingly fast. Such a large horse, yet its speed could match that of a pure bred racing horse that had won first place. It didn't seem natural or possible... but then again, his abilities didn't seem possible to many others.

"You look a bit ruffled."

Violet eyes darted back to the brunette as the tall man spoke, intently watching and waiting.

"The Missy wake you up?" Sanosuke asked, turning to face the man he was speaking to.

"Yes..." The wind whistled between them before either decided to continued.

"Hm," Sanosuke sighed and placed his hands in his pockets, an old habit of his, "I suppose she told you that I'm leaving then."

"Zanza..." The name was spoken steadily, but kindly.

Sanosuke looked up quickly, shock evident on his face.

"That was the first name I knew you by... and even then I knew there was much more to you than what was on the outside."

"Kenshin..." Sanosuke studied the downcast eyes hidden behind a veil of red hair and watched those soft lips move as if trying to form words.

"Sanosuke Sagara... That was the name you next gave me. Although others may call you by it... to me you're not Sanosuke Sagara... or Zanza... You're the same man to me as you have been for years..." Kenshin took a step forward. Sanosuke watched the short man struggle within himself to form his feelings.

"Or..." His voice faltered, "Was this all a game to you?"

The man dropped to the ground, legs folded carelessly beneath him and fingers touching the earth lightly. Sanosuke stood and watched him silently. The moments passed and Kenshin searched for an answer. The man wasn't speaking to him... he was silent, completely silent. No... It was true. He had... he had been used.

No! He swatted the thought away- Sanosuke wouldn't do that. He wasn't like that.

What was he thinking? What a fool! To doubt someone who had more heart than he did? Someone that was stronger than him? Sanosuke was strong - he had powerful fists. Kenshin, him, take away his sword and he couldn't fight. What good could his weak punches do against an opponent? Sanosuke...

He couldn't forgive himself for believing the youth would do that.

Fingers slipped beneath his chin, lifting his face and pulling him forward into a kiss. It was gentle...

Sanosuke pulled back and watched lilac gems plead up at him before the owner of the mesmerizing jewels fell onto his shoulder.

"Forgive me..." Kenshin inhaled shakily, fighting off a wave of depression and drawing his arms around his comforter's ribs.

Sanosuke pulled him close as they knelt on the ground.

"It's my fault, Kenshin. I should have made things clear."

"There shouldn't have been a need! I doubted you..." The samurai said, words muffled against the red fabric.

"No, I've changed... I'm not the same as I used to be."

"You still have this..." Kenshin said, placing his thin fingers over Sanosuke's broad chest, above a beating heart, "More heart than I could ever wish of having..."

"And you still have guilt, remorse, and that fake smile. I want you to be happy-"

"Then don't leave!" red hair played with the wind as Kenshin shook his head, face buried in soft material, "Why... why do you make me feel so weak? Don't leave, Sano, stay here."

"I'm afraid I don't have a choice."

Kenshin looked up at the man, eyes asking the clear question; _why_?

"I've left my savings to you and the Missy... I have no use for them any longer."

"What... what are you talking about?" Kenshin's fingers gripped the black collar of the red jacket, pulling desperately. He brought the young man close and kissed him fervently with growing fear of never seeing him again. Many brief kisses followed, Kenshin falling deeper against the brunette, until Sanosuke pulled away to explain his words.

"Life came back to bite me," Sanosuke inhaled deeply, cupping Kenshin's face, "I'm bound to Kyoto now. I have no choice but to follow orders. The police forces aren't that forgiving to supposed murderers. All they knew was they saw me in that ally, covered in blood." Sanosuke looked away, eyebrows knit together in regret.

"Blood?" Kenshin grabbed the tanned face and turned Sanosuke's eyes back to him, "What are you talking about?" The man quickly closed his brunette orbs and shook his head while pulling away. Sanosuke couldn't look at him.

"I had tried to help him, but he was too torn up," he shuddered out a painful breath, "It was a mess. Blood was everywhere. And the victim... It was Hideki. He was a friend of mine. I was accused of killing one of my good friends."

"Then," Kenshin's eyes became stronger as they reverted to bloody memories of his own, "This is the reason why you were gone for so long."

"Yes," Sanosuke nodded, "They have me for the rest of my life, Kenshin. I... I do their dirty work."

"But you... didn't..." Kenshin drew in a shuddering breath, unable to accept the answer, "They can't do that."

"They made their decision years ago. I was lucky to strike a deal with them. In the hours I normally would have spent in a cell they allowed me to learn and work for others. I worked and was paid for a third to half of what my services cost. So there's the true reason I was gone. And now I've repaid all my old debts here. I have to go now, that was the deal I made with them."

"You can't, Sanosuke." A voice from behind the pair spoke. Sanosuke looked up to find the form of a woman standing before him.

"Missy," He watched her eyes soften.

"We all missed you, Sanosuke. If you leave, then... then none of us will ever see Kenshin smile like he has the past few days again! Don't leave." Kaoru stepped forward, dropping to her knees and embracing the young man.

Sanosuke clenched his eyes shut, unsure of what to say. He had given them his word he would return, but he had friends and loved ones here he wanted to take care of. He wanted to protect them. He wanted to protect Kenshin from his nightmares - from his past. The pain and memories this now wandered had couldn't be held back forever.

"Sano," Kenshin's soft voice brushed his ear. He loved them all, far too much for his own health. The winds swept fine grains of sand along the road beside them as Sanosuke hesitated in his decision.

"Well now, Zanza, the fighter for hire," a new voice broke the silence, familiar and friendly, "You've once again managed to get yourself into trouble."

"K-Katsu," Sanosuke gazed up at the long haired man. Kenshin's eyes slowly moved to catch sight of the former Sekihotai member, while Kaoru's bright orbs reflected confusion.

"While speaking his goodbyes to his friends, Sanosuke Sagara was hit by an uncontrolled carriage with a wild horse. Sadly, the accident killed Mr. Sagara who had been planning on returning to Kyoto. This death was sudden and shocking; all his friends attended the burial to send their hopes with the man they held so dear to their hearts," Katsu finished and looked up at them with a cocky smile, "A little corny but it can be revised to sound more authentic."

"Katsu... you..." Sanosuke smiled, strength wavering.

"You owe me, Sanosuke Sagara," the writer laughed softly in his throat, and made his way out of the clearing without another word.

There was joy as Kaoru cried with relief and Kenshin moved closer into the 'dead' man's arms.

"I guess you won't be wandering away again without my permission, hm, Sano?" Kenshin whispered, finding his place to bring him comfort and newfound happiness.

Sanosuke recognized it. Those same words he had given to Kenshin so many years ago.

With that, Sanosuke smiled and allowed tears to roll down his cheeks. He was home with the people he loved. And it was all that mattered.

_Guess you won't be wandering away again without my permission, eh Kenshin?_

IOIOIOIOIOIOI Owari IOIOIOIOIOIOI

(Until our paths may cross again, sayonara.)


End file.
